In vitro, the irreversible binding of C14-furosemide to mouse hepatocytes and liver microsomes indicated that a reactive metabolite had been formed. The Km value for irreversible binding of C14-furosemide to mouse hepatocytes (72MuM) was almost the same as that for liver microsomes (63\MuM).